


Tattoos and Doodles

by dyodorant (hauntedonut)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedonut/pseuds/dyodorant
Summary: Baekhyun is always late to class but this time is different.





	Tattoos and Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty poorly written, sorry ^^

Baekhyun stands in line tapping his foot impatiently. He should have known better than to buy bubble tea with less than 10 minutes before class starts but the taste that practically sat on the tip of his tongue called to him. He rolls his head to the side, a sigh leaving his pretty pink lips. He looks at the clock and feels anxiousness as the small second hand continues to tick away. The seconds drag on, making him dread the slow snail pace of the worker who looks like he doesn’t even want to be there. When his name gets called, he launches forward and grabs it from the workers hand, a small thank you leaving his lips. 

Baekhyun practically sprints from the small drink shop, trying to hurry as fast as he can to his first lecture without bumping into anyone and spilling his drink down his front. He curses under his breath, if he hadn’t taken so much time on his damn eyeliner then he’d have been able to get his tea on time and none of this would be a problem right now. He flies through the doors of the school building, the wind passing by and feathering his hair. If he’s late to class again his professor is for sure gonna make him eat shit and present a ‘surprise’ exam for the students. 

Getting to the door, he pauses for a moment to catch his breath before slowly and quietly cracking the door open. He thanks his luck silently because although he’s a little late, the professor is facing away from the door, thus allowing Baekhyun to sneak in. He quickly ducks into the back row of seats sinking slowly into one near the far end next to another student. After confirming that the professor didn’t see or hear him he looks up and rises a bit higher in his seat. When he does he looks over at who he happened to slide in next to, his gaze meets with the one belonging to the new kid, Kim Jongin. 

Baekhyun’s breath halts as his gaze wanders over Jongin’s face, eyes counting each and every piercing he possesses. He counts four on his face, one in the side of his lip, two sitting together in his brow and a small silver stud in his nose. He counts six in his right ear, but his left is facing away from Baekhyun thus he can’t see how many reside in the left. His mouth falls open, his eyes traveling down, noticing all the tattoos marking his arm. Baekhyun starts to feel a bit faint. 

His eyes dance over the ink that adorns Jongin’s skin, lines of black and swirls of red. Small red flowers complimenting words of a poem, possibly even lyrics of a song. He has a black rose on the side of his hand, bleeding onto his fingers and stopping with a beautiful swirl. Small leaves break away, lingering away from the bloom as if they’ve fallen from their place on the rose. The only way Baekhyun can describe the tattoos is beautiful. 

He looks back up, noticing Jongin is watching him. He realises how long he must have been staring at him, a small blush heats his skin. He looks away, pretending like he didn’t just oogle and awe at the boy. Baekhyun sits with his backpack in his lap, bubble tea on his desk and phone in his hands. For a few minutes he listens to the professor give his lecture, trying his best to ignore the presence beside him. He scrolls through his social media, scoffing at his dumb best friend’s selfies paired with snarky captions. He reads a long af thread, his two best friends were arguing over who likes who. He shakes his head and likes a few of the posts, some a bit witty but others petty or savage. 

Baekhyun lowers his phone, looking forward to the large board at the front of the room. The professor goes over something he doesn’t understand due to having missed the same class the day before and pure neglect. He just really doesn’t know. Unable to resist, he peeks out of the corner of his eye at Jongin, the tattooed man is looking down at his notebook, pen scribbling away in a whoosh of motion. He notices that he’s doodling a small picture Krong from Pororo. Baekhyun strongly resists the urge to snort, though it’s a bit silly and juvenile, he can’t help but find it adorable. He clears his throat softly, grabbing Jongin’s attention. He awkwardly clears it again when he turns his head to fully look at him. He feels a bit shy, mush unlike his usual character.

“Do you have notes from yesterday's lecture?” He asks lamely. his voice is low as to not draw anyone's attention other than Jongin’s. Jongin looks down at him, a small hum leaving his throat. The sound sends a wave of chills down the smaller’s spine and makes the hairs on his arm tingle.

“I took a few yesterday, not a lot though.” He pauses, flipping through his notebook.  
“They’re a little messy as well, sorry.” He trails off and slides the book over. Baekhyun takes it from him, his eyes scanning the page. Small doodles litter the entire page, spongebob, squidward, pororo and krong. There’s a few random shapes looping around as well, small and misshapen hearts fluttering around. 

Baekhyun tries hard to fight the smile that tries to creep onto his face. Jongin’s handwriting is indeed a bit messy, nearly unreadable but Baekhyun can manage well enough. His notes aren’t terribly detailed but easily more knowledgeable than his own.. 

“Do you mind if I copy them real fast?” He asks, voice still hushed for the two of them only. Jongin’s eyes roam over Baekhyun’s face, his lips falling into a slight pout but he nods anyway, his hair softly bouncing at the action. Baekhyun smiles up at him, his stomach does a little flip flop at the cute movement. A glint of teasing twinkles in his eyes when he responds. 

“Thanks Jonginnie, I’ll make it quick, don’t worry.” His trails off with a sing-songy tone. Jongin’s eyebrows draw together, he mumbles the nickname under his breath with a confused tinge to his voice.   
“How do you even know my name?” He asks. Baekhyun scoffs softly, shaking his head.

“Who doesn’t know your name?” Baekhyun takes out one of his pens, quickly jotting down the notes. The scratching sound of his pen against his notebook paper makes his nose want to wrinkle up.  
He finishes writing the notes down as the professor ties up the lecture and dismisses the class. Students noisily gather their books and bags, feet scuffling across the floor as they try to hurry out the door. Baekhyun glances up, before flicking his eyes over to Jongin. The boy is looking down at his desk, rolling his pen back and forth, uncaring to the loud ambiance around them. In a just a moment’s consideration, Baekhyun quickly scribbles down his phone number at the bottom of Jongin’s notebook page, a mischievous smile spreading over his lips. He bites his bottom lip and slides it back before shoving his pen and book into his bag. 

“Thanks again Jongin, I own you a big one next time!” He winks at him as he stands from his seat and makes his way from the class. Jongin mumbles something, far too late and far too quiet to be heard from the retreating boy. He watches for a moment before he starts closing his notebook. He looks down and his eyes connect with the numbers Baekhyun left behind. He glances back at the door where Baekhyun disappeared, a warm blush dusting his cheeks. He ducks his head and pulls his phone from his pocket, immediately saving the number into his contacts. He didn’t get Baekhyun’s name so he simple saves it as ‘little cutie’.

He gathers his things, throwing them not so carefully into his backpack before grabbing his jacket and walking out of the class. His eyes scan for Baekhyun but the boy is long gone from the area probably hot on his way to the dining hall. Jongin sighs softly, his shoulders slumping. He juts out his lips and walks down the hall in the direction of the outside lunch area. His stomach rumbles loudly for food, crying from the lack of breakfast this morning. 

~

After searching his usual area and coming up empty handed and friendless, he scans the area around and finds his friend, Chanyeol, planted at a small bench underneath a large tree. He wonders why the lankey boy decided to sit over there today instead of their usual table. He quietly sneaks up behind him, poking his fingers into his sides. Chanyeol makes a loud, shrill screech and squirms around, nearly falling from his seat in the bench. He turns towards Jongin, smacking him in the arm. Jongin just laughs and plops his bum down next to chanyeol, backpack swung atop the table. 

Chanyeol resumes his previous sitting position, elbows on the table, hands cupping his face. He sighs softly, eyes watching the two boys across the school yard. They sit chatting and eating their lunch. Chanyeol smiles, turning his head ever so slightly.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” He asks, eyes never wavering. Jongin furrows his brows, leaning to his left so that his side rests against the edge of the table. He sees the boy from his class sitting with another, much taller boy.

“Isn’t he a bit… small for you?” He asks, eyes lingering on the small blond boy. Chanyeol snorts, looking towards Jongin. 

“You’re looking at the wrong one silly. I’m talking about Sehun.” He says. Jongin’s cheeks heat up, embarrassed at himself. He whispers a small ‘oh’ his eyes flicking to the tall, dark haired male. 

“He does seem.. Nice?” His voice comes out sounding like a question, but Chanyeol just nods enthusiastically. 

“Absolutely! I’ve talked to him a few times, he’s really sweet, a little shy actually.. He’s cute too.” He chirps. Jongin watches as the small blond leans over, whispering something into Sehun’s ear, though in his opinion the two got a little closer than necessary. 

 

“Yeollie? Are those two dating?” He asks, not turning away from the scene. Chanyeol snorts again, the sounds slightly annoying Jongin.

“Of course not, those two are just friends, they’ve known each other since Sehun started high school. They’re roommates now, actually have been since last school year.” He says. Jongin nods along, He picks at a loose thread in his jeans, pulling on it till it snaps.   
“Baekhyun is nice too by the way. A little bit of a tease, kinda mischievous too but he’s nice.” Jongin looks at him curiously. 

“So his name is Baekhyun then?” He asks, his voice tinged with interest. Chanyeol chuckles at him. He nudges the shorter’s leg and gives him a look. 

“Byun Baekhyun. 22 and single.” Jongin turns away from him, hiding his face from the elder. 

“Stupid yeollie, I didn’t ask you all of that.” Chanyeol laughs at him and shakes his head. 

“You didn’t have to.” Jongin smacks him on the arm softly, huffing under his breath. 

“He wrote his phone number in my notebook.” He mumbles, it takes a moment for Chanyeol to process what he just said, but when he does he screams loudly.

“And you waited to tell me?” He yells, his hands grip the side of the table, but he has a sparkle in his eye.   
“Jongin! You get your man and you hook me up with mine!” He hugs Jongin tightly, squealing and squirming about. Jongin grunts under his weight, patting his back awkwardly. 

“You’re crushing me.” He grunts. Chanyeol lets him go, but not without smacking a rough kiss to his cheek. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe this.” His face is practically glowing. Jongin clears his throat and wipes his cheek.

“I never said I was gonna use it.” He mumbles, Chanyeol looks at him with a tilted head and a smile.

“We both know you’re going too, one way or another. It’ll happen.” Jongin opens his mouth to say something but is stopped by Chanyeol who gathers his bag and stands up from the bench. 

“I have to go meet my tutor in the library, don’t wanna be late. I don’t think he likes me very much.” He pouts and loops his arms through the straps of his bag.   
“I’ll see you at the dorm later, don't forget the pizza!” He practically yells as he walks towards the library, a strange bounce to his step. Jongin chuckles at him, shaking his head. They always do pizza and movie night once a week, they switch off pizza duty every other week, that way they don't argue about who pays more. 

Jongin looks back at the two boys, wondering if he should maybe text Baekhyun. He yelps softly and awkwardly averts his gaze as he sees the two looking in his direction. He ducks his head, hiding it behind his arm. As if things couldn't get more embarrassing for him. He hopes that the two boys don’t know he and Chanyeol were watching them, damn Chanyeol is too reckless.

~~

Jongin bursts through the door, pizza in one hand, two beers in the other. Jongin isn't one to drink, but he always buys some for chanyeol who occasionally likes to have a few to help himself wind down from a stressful week. He kicks the door closed behind himself, a loud click following the bang as it latches securely in place. He walks through the entryway, kicking off his shoes he calls out. 

“Chanyeol, come get your food!” A moment of silence hums through the dorm but out of nowhere there’s a loud bang that comes from his bed room. Heavy footsteps pound on the floor towards Jongin, floppy black hair and a large smile greeting him. Chanyeol takes the pizza from him, eyes glued to the top of the cardboard box. 

“Thanks nini.” He says, his deep voice sounding light and happy. Jongin chuckles at him and removes his jacket, balancing the two beers between his hands. 

“What movie are we watching tonight?” He asks. Chanyeol doesn’t look back, instead he drops down onto his sofa and sets the food atop the table in front of him. 

“The avengers!” He chirps. Jongin rolls his eyes and heads towards the kitchen, grabbing some paper towels and a bottle of water. 

“We’ve already watched that, Chanyeol. Twice.” 

“We have, but it’s been a while since we last watched it and I wanna watch it tonight, so we’re watching it.” Jongin pauses his steps towards the giant, staring at him with a flabbergasted look. 

“We watched it last week!” He exclaims. Chanyeol looks back at him and juts his bottom lip out.

“Please Jongin!” Jongin rolls his eyes and walks to the couch and slumps down next to him. 

“Fine, but I get to pick next week.” He hands Chanyeol a beer before setting the other on the table along with his water. He opens the pizza box and grabs a slice, setting it atop his napkin for a makeshift plate. Chanyeol turns on the tv and opens his netflix account, he selects the movie and jumps up to shut the lights off. He leans forward and grabs himself some pizza, his eyes gluing to the tv. Jongin smiles and shakes his head, Chanyeol is such a dork, he and Jongin are both lucky they like each other so much.

~

Nearly twenty minutes in Jongin starts to lose interest, his eyes swaying away from the screen and his head leaning back against the back of the plush couch. He plays with his pant leg but reaches for his phone out of sheer boredom. He tucks it near his side, blocking the light so it doesn’t disturb the giant. He opens one of his gaming apps, playing a few puzzles but giving up when he can’t solve one of the problems. He opens a few of his social medias, scrolling through and seeing his family members or friends faces.

Jongin smiles and likes the last post they made and went to follow this Yixing boy that Suho, a friend of his, seems to crush on. but he gets a little confused at his profile as the boy calls himself a sheep. He shakes his head and closes the app before opening his messaging app. He's planning to answer a few texts he’s been sitting on for too long. 

He looks through them, a lot of the are from a group chat, his friends constantly spamming him with random messages. There’s a few from his parents one from his sister but one catches his eye. 

It’s Baekhyun’s ‘name’ and number, the messages were from a few hours ago. He opens it with a hesitant tap, his heart pounding in his chest all of a sudden. He feels nervous.

little cutie: Hey Jongin. 3:24pm

little cutie: I got your number from our professor, I told him you had some notes for me, hope you don’t mind ;) 3:25pm

“Oh my god.” He ‘whispers’ a little too loudly, catching Chanyeol’s attention.

“What’s up, Jongin?” He asks but doesn’t get a response. Jongin stares at his phone screen, unsure of what he should do. Chanyeol pauses the movie and turns to him.   
“Jongin?” Jongin looks up at him and practically shoves the phone at him. 

“Baekhyun texted me!” His voice comes out shaky. His face feels flushed as he watches Chanyeol read his phone screen.   
“What do I do?” He nibbles at his lip, the side without his piercing. Chanyeol hand him the phone back and leans against the couch. 

“You could text him back?” He says, it’s a statement but it comes out as a question. Jongin shakes his head vigorously, dropping the phone on the cushion between them.

“I can’t do that.” Chanyeol tilts his head, staring at the wall in front of them. He grabs the phone and starts texting a response to Baekhyun.

“I’ll do it then.” Jongin whips his head to look at him, his eyes growing increasingly large. He yells something indiscernible and launches towards Chanyeol but the taller turns his body before Jongin can grab for the phone. He latches on the Chanyeol’s back, stretching as much as he can but his arms are much too short to grab the phone back. Chanyeol’s fingers are moving quickly over the keys before he hits send. 

“There.” He tosses the phone behind them, it lands with a soft thud on top of a pillow. Jongin detangles himself from the giant and dives for the phone, falling to the floor in the process. He looks at the bright screen, his eyes instantly going to the message Chanyeol sent. His eyes bug out of his head, cheeks heating up and his heart plumitting to his stomach. 

 

~~

Baekhyun bites his lip as he checks his phone for the millionth time in the last hour. He sent Jongin a text after hunting down their professor and begging for Jongin’s number. He bounces his leg as his nerves start to get the better of him. Sehun left him to be alone nearly half an hour ago after Baek practically bit his head off. He’s nervous and agitated so his mood is practically up in the air. One moment he’s laughing with his roommate, the next he’s yelling at him for even breathing too loud.

He sits back on the small couch in the empty dorm room, the clock on the wall ticking loudly. He stares at the phone sitting next to him on the couch, just waiting for a small vibration. He rubs his hands over the tops of his thighs, wiping away the small amount of sweat that accumulates. He sighs heavily, annoyed at how on edge that stupid text is making him. 

Baekhyun is usually more confident when texting someone he finds attractive, he tends to flirt, a lot, but something about Jongin makes him feel jittery, excited and nervous. The handsome guy made Baekhyun’s stomach flip about and flutter with butterflies in class, not that he’d ever tell anybody about that. 

His phone vibrates loudly, startling him and making his heart rate spike. The vibration reverberates through the whole couch, tickling Baekhyun’s butt in the process. He snatches the phone off the cushion and swipes to unlock it. His heart skips a beat when he sees his messaging icon in the notifications, Jongin’s name comes up, ‘sexy kim’. 

He opens the app, and taps on the unread message. Baekhyun’s entire face heats up, a blush warming his cheeks and spreading down his neck. 

sexy kim: course I don’t mind cutie, though you could have just asked me directly 7:15 pm

Jongin called him cutie? How is this happening? Baekhyun squeals loudly, his lips parting into an huge grin. He lets out a loud hollar. He hops onto his feet he jumps up and down, stomping his feet, all the while letting out excited screams. He stands on the couch and lets out a final yell. He feels breathless. His smile does not wavering as he looks down at his phone. He reads over the text again and tries to think of a response. 

He begins typing, adding in something witty but he pauses and shakes his head. He deletes the text and starts over, starting with a ‘cutie? Didn’t think you noticed’ but he shakes his head again before deleting it. He considers calling Sehun, but he feel embarrassed about how he acted earlier and how his mood just took a literal 180 turn. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, rattling his thoughts away.

“You are Byun Baekhyun. You’re a confident bitch, not a shy kid.” He tells himself, before he begins typing again. 

little cutie: cutie huh? Do you call everybody cute or this special treatment?

Baekhyun reads over it several times before hitting send, his cringes at himself but feels hopeful it didn’t sound too awkward. He bites his lip and leans his head back, his heart is thundering in his chest as he thinks about the other boy, remembering his tattoos, piercings and his dark, soft looking hair. He blushes when his mind stops on the boy’s lips ring, wondering what it’d feel like in his mouth if he were to draw him in for a kiss. His phone vibrates in his hand, breaking him from his reverie. He looks at Jongin’s text, smiling widely. 

Sexy kim: which would you prefer?

Jongin texts him nervously, having left Chanyeol to his movie he flops down face first on his bed, staring at his screen. Baekhyun smirks, loving the direction Jongin is leading them in. 

little cutie: guess

Baekhyun bites his lip, not looking away from his text. He feels a little awkward, but Jongin seems to be biting, so maybe he’s not doing too shabby. 

sexy kim: I think you like me calling you cute

little cutie: maybe you can find out tomorrow kim

sexy kim: tomorrow?

little cutie: aww, don’t you wanna sit with me in class?

Jongin’s cheeks blaze hot, glowing bright red. He releases a squeal and buries his head in the pillow he’s propped his head and torso on. 

sexy kim: guess I’ll see you tomorrow then

He puts his phone to sleep and throws it to the side, his face is red as he covers his mouth with his hand. He can’t believe this is happening.

~~

Baekhyun feels nervous as he stands outside the classroom, he fidgets with his phone, passing it from hand to hand. He took extra care in his appearance today, deciding on his extra skinny jeans that accentuate his slim legs and cushy booty. He lined his eyes with his favorite eyeliner, followed with a soft red lip tint. He switched his usual sweater or hoodie for a more fitted t-shirt that comes down a little too low, exposing his collar bones. With a deep breath in he pushes the door open, eyes constantly scanning the back of the room for Jongin. Once he spots him he freezes in place, taking in the others appearance. 

Jongin is wearing a snug, almost illegal pink shirt today, it hugs his torso, revealing the man’s dangerous back muscles for Baekhyun to see. The sleeves hug his biceps beautifully, making the older boy feel short of breath. He slowly makes his way down the aisle of seats, making it to Jongin’s side. He slips into his seat and sets his bag on the ground. Jongin looks over at him, a soft, almost invisible blush warming his cheeks. 

He scans the boy from head to toe, lingering at his exposed throat and on his thighs that are currently being hugged tightly by dark denim. He looks away and clears his throat. Baekhyun feels a bit awkward, not knowing what to say. He plays it off and leans back in his chair, propping one arm on the back. 

“Good to see you too, Kim.” He bites his lips as his eyes travel down Jongin’s torso, loving the way his white shirt pulls at his pecs and his shoulders. Baekhyun’s mouth grows dry, as if he’s been sucking on cotton. Resting beneath his shirt, peeking out and saying hello, are two nipple piercings. Baekhyun stares a little too long, his eyes drinking up the sight. He looks up only to make eye contact with Jongin, the both of them blush but Baekhyun feels an inferno alight inside his chest, a mixture of embarrassment and something different. Baekhyun clears his throat once more, trying to dislodge the awkwardness that grows and tries to keep him from swallowing.

“I uh, didn’t realise you had piercings there too.” He looks somewhere in the distance, pretending to see something interesting. Jongin picks at the corner of his notebook page as well as playing with his lip ring. The tension between them feels strange, awkward but somehow comfortable at the same time. 

“Most people don’t.” He whispers shyly.   
“I got them almost two years ago.” Baekhyun looks over at him, and blushes harder, something about this new information is making his tummy flop around.

“I bet they’re a real sight to see when they’re not covered by your shirt.” He says. There's a pause between them, a long, deafening pause. Baekhyun’s eyes widen, not knowing why he just said that. Why did his brain to mouth filter decide to break? He squeezes his eyes shut and puts a fist to his mouth, why did he say that!? He rests a hand on his forehead and adjust the way he's sitting, moving his arm from the back on his chair to rest in his lap. His body is turned away from jongin, his cheeks blazing hot. He wanted to flirt with jongin, but not on accident, and certainly not like that. If it’s anything like he’s imagining, he probably looks like a tomato right now, his cheeks feel so warm. 

Jongin watches Baekhyun with widened eyes, though it was a shocking thing for him to say to hear, he guesses it's a valid statement. After all, nipple piercings aren't exactly common.

“If you play your cards right, maybe I’ll give you a little peak.” He feels very warm, overly so but seeing the shocked look on Baekhyun’s face and hearing the gasp leave him mouth, it’s worth the embarrassment. Baekhyun coughs harshly, feeling his saliva trying to choke him. He lets out a weak whimper in between his dying coughs. Jongin reaches over a softly pats his back, not so secretly rubbing his back in the process. 

“Holy shit.” He wheezes, hiding his face from Jongin’s sight. Jongin lets out a breathy laugh, a smirk spreading across his face. So Baekhyun is much more shy than he lets on. He rubs Baekhyun’s shoulder before letting his hand drop, grabbing his pen to write something down that the professor said. Baekhyun, in his own world, stares at the front of the room, not really processing anything that's happening around him. He turns slightly towards jongin, not looking at him but addressing him. 

“You're dangerous for me, Kim.” He whispers. He swallows and looks up at him, his eyes looking over Jongin's face. They sit there in silence, not really saying anything but occasionally stealing a glance at each other.

Jongin pulls out his phone after nearly half an hour, the lecture continuing on at high speed. Baekhyun tries his hardest to stay focused on the professor but he can't seem to focus with Jongin’s small giggles ringing in his ear. Baekhyun peaks over, his eyes looking at Jongin's wide wide smile, before traveling down to his phone screen.

A sleepy looking puppy tries to go up the stairs, he tries nearly 4 times before it manages to hop up, but it takes him another couple to get up the next step. Jongin is giggling all the while, a smile permanently embedded in his lips. Baekhyun finds it absolutely adorable and can't help his own smile from creeping up. Baekhyun shakes his head and leans back in his seat. Jongin may sit quietly in the back and look like a confident, attractive mysterious guy, but he’s really just a shy dork. 

Once the lecture ends, Baekhyun and Jongin walk out together, they don’t say much, just a few words here and there. It’s a little awkward, but no overbearingly so.

“Do you wanna get some lunch or a coffee or something?” He asks, looking up at Jongin expectantly. Jongin glances down at him but sucks in a breath. 

“I can’t today, I have to meet Chanyeol and I have a project that’s due in a few days, I’ve barely even worked on it. Sorry, Baekhyun.” He says, a tinge of regret in his voice. Baekhyun hums and nods. He lifts a hand and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“That’s ok, Jongin, I should probably work on some of my homework as well.” He laughs softly.  
“You have my number, hit me up sometime, yeah? Maybe if I do play my cards right I can take you up on your offer.” He completely turns around and gives Jongin a blinding smile before jogging off towards the door leading to the outside eating area. He disappears behind a set of doors, leaving Jongin to stare at the empty space. He sighs and turns towards his destination, regretting saying no to Baekhyun, but knowing full well he needs to use all the time he has an finish this damn project. 

After meeting with Chanyeol and hearing him excitedly babble on about Sehun, Jongin doesn't feel as tired or drained as he did earlier. Chanyeol is like a happy pill, so full of energy, it’s contagious. He settles in the library, situated at one of the back, secluded tables that nobody passes by. 

~  
Jongin has several books scattered over the table too, papers strewn everywhere and at least three different pens lying out. His upper body is hunched over the book he's currently looking through, hoping to find the information he needs. He releases a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. He's glad he stopped by home and changed into a pair of sweats and took his contacts out, otherwise his eyes and legs would be begging him to do so now, which wouldn't be a possibility at this moment in time. His rounded glasses sit on the bridge of his nose, his mouth pulled into a pout and his pen scribbles down a quick note in his notebook. His mind flickers to Baekhyun every now and again, but Jongin huffs and shakes his head each time. He doesn't have time for fantasies, as attractive and nice as Baekhyun is, he can't.

He flips a few pages in the book, looking for something new that he hasn't out down yet when a pair of hands grabs his shoulders and squeezes. Jongin let's out a horrified, loud scream and waves his balled fists around, successfully hitting his attacker. The person grunts and shies away, holding at the spot that Jongin just hit him. Jongin whirls around and gasps when he sees Baekhyun crouched down and groaning. He scrambles out of his seat and towards the smaller boy, putting a hand in his back.

“I'm so sorry Baekhyun, I didn't know it was you.” He exclaims. His eyes are wide and his brows drawn together. His hand on Baekhyun’s rubs small circles, the smaller’s shirt bunching slightly. 

“That's alright, guess that's what I get for sneaking up on you.” He groans as he straightens himself, standing to his full height. 

“Does it hurt a lot?” Jongin asks, looking over Baekhyun, his eyes lingering where his shoulder and chest meet. Baekhyun's hand, which was rubbing soothing circles into the skin, is now Frozen and he's starting wide eyed up at Jongin. 

“You wear glasses?” He exclaims, pointing a finger up at him. His eyes take in the sight of him, soft brown hair completely ruffled from running his fingers through the locks repeatedly. The round frames soften up his entire face, despite his piercings still adorning his skin. He just looks so cute and soft and warm, Baekhyun has a strong urge bite one of his cheeks but fights it back. 

“Ah, yeah. I don't usually wear them, they make me look funny.” He murmurs, adjusting them from the side by the lense. Baekhyun scoffs, looking away and then back. 

“Funny? You look cute!” He exclaims.  
“I swear to God, you'd probably look like a good if you wore a trash bag.” He scoffs and shakes his head. Baekhyun is in disbelief, how can Jongin possibly think they make him look funny? It's rude, honestly. Without looking up, he invites himself to sit at the table, opposite of where Jongin himself was situated. 

“I brought late night snacks, drinks and of course, me.” He sets down the black bag that Jongin didn't even notice was in his hand. He furrows his brow and sits back down in his seat, his eyes lingering on the boy.

“How did you get snacks in here? And why are you here?” He asks, actually realising that Baekhyun is in fact there with him. Baekhyun gives him a bright smile as he unpaks the bag, taking out snack chips, chocolates, gummies, basically everything you could possibly buy. 

“You said you had a project to do, which in my experience can be pretty stressful, so I tracked Chanyeol down and asked him where you were. I devised this flawless plan and I decided I could help you while knocking out our first date in one go.” He slides in the last part, biting his lip. Jongin stares at him, and then flicks his gaze to the snacks that Baekhyun pulled out. 

“Thank you, Baekhyun.” He whispers, feeling a soft blush sneak up his neck.   
“I'm not gonna make you help me, but this isn't too shabby for a first date. I've definitely had worse.” He smiles and reaches for a bag of gummies. 

They sit and chit chat for a few minutes before Baekhyun urges him to go back to his work, to which Jongin slumps forward and whines, a pout pulling at his lips. 

“If you work hard, maybe I'll reward you with a first date kiss when I walk you home.” He winks, sending Jongin into a blushing, smiley mess. He doesn't say anything, instead choosing to busy himself with his homework. Baekhyun quietly plays on his phone, occasionally looking up when he can hear Jongin mumbling to himself. He switches between his social media and some pattern game but after a while he gets bored and puts his phone to sleep. He silently watches Jongin jot down some notes, his bottom lip drawn in between his teeth. Baekhyun becomes practically breathless when Jongin adjusts his glasses and ruffles his hair, his entire face giving off a gentle vibe. Despite that, Baekhyun can feel the frustration growing inside him when he can't find what he's looking for. 

Baekhyun discreetly scooted to the edge of his seat and sticks out his foot underneath the table. He nudges Jongin's foot with his own, grabbing the younger's attention. He looks away as if he didn't mean to nudge him. Jongin watches him a moment, but assuming it was an accident he looks back at his book just before Baekhyun does it again. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, an awkward smile edging on his lips. Baekhyun just shrugs. 

“Nothin’.” He says nonchalantly. Jongin chuckles and shakes his head. He nudges Baekhyun's foot back, making the latter smile.   
“You look tired and a little frustrated. Thought you could use some distracting after your hard work.” He winks. Jongin leans forward, his arms tugging illegally at his shirt sleeves. 

“And how are you planning to distract me?” 

“You keep playing me, Kim, but one of these days I may actually bite.” He grumbles, leaning forward as well. Jongin giggles, giggles! The light sound plays at Baekhyun's heart strings.

“Holy shit.” He mumbles, eyes not leaving Jongin's face.   
“Is it too early to say that I might love you?” Jongin's smile doesn't falter even slightly, in fact, it might have even grown bigger. 

“Possibly, but I was just thinking the same thing.” Baekhyun feels his heart skip a beat, his smile growing and nearly hurting. 

“I guess it is love.” He whispers softly, only marginally kidding. 

“Maybe I can clean up here, pack it all up and you can come over to see my dorm, just finish this date over there?” Jongin suggests, Baekhyun smiles and nods softly. He draws his lip between his teeth, a smiling growing over the soft pink petals.

“That sounds nice. Let’s do it, let’s get out of here.” Jongin hums softly, his face looking so gentle as they just stare at each other. Neither of them move to get up or start cleaning up, both perfectly intent to sit there all night. 

“You’re something special.” Baekhyun mumbles, his heart feeling warm. 

“I think I should be the one saying that, not you.” Jongin nudges Baekhyun’s foot under the table, his eyes flutter down, lashes tickling the tops of his pink cheeks. 

Yep, it’s definitely love.


End file.
